


Desert Song

by Tank Girl (dantereznor)



Series: The True Lives Of. . . [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Tank%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While no one else ever seemed to take things slow any more, Poison figured they moved plenty slow enough in the light of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Song

**Author's Note:**

> This does feature a sex scene of the hetero nature, turn back now if you dislike the sex. I blame one of my friends for the idea of riding off into the sunset idea, as I had mentioned to here the only three places they ever could possibly couple in.. she took one of those places and just stuck them outside and on top of it.

Things never seemed to go slow anymore.

Since the war and to rise of BL/ind and Dead Pegasus Oil, everyone seemed to be in such a rush. A rush to live and a rush to die, some rushing forward to stop feeling emotions they didn’t want while others rushing for the zones to get back everything they thought they had lost.

But no one ever went slow anymore.

Poison shifted on the hood of the transam, startled slightly to be out in the open the way he was, blinking in the light of the fading day as he tried to recall what had happened between stealing the car from ComiCon and now. As more of his body woke up he became more aware of the heavy weight pressed up against his side. Eyes turning down with the sudden realization that his mask was missing as he looked over the sleeping woman.

His jacket was covering her, protecting the pale skin from the sunlight and he realized they much have passed out during their conversations of life before meeting each other. Living in the Zones and running.

Becca hadn’t provided much of her own story, saying that she didn’t remember much before Dr. D saved her life. Just that year was all she could provide.

Shifting now on the hood to sit up more, he’d take his arm back from around her and felt something slip between them. Turn to find his mask tucked just under the edge of the jacket with her in safety, not another item to be lost to the desert and winds.

His moving had her giving a moan, eyes opening slightly to look out from the fabric shield. Pressing a hand against the hot glass to sit up and groan as bones popped and muscles stretched out from their resting position. Looking around them then down to the jacket Becca would shift and pull it down off her shoulder. “Hey thanks for the UV protect-” Her voice fell away as she realized this was her first time seeing him during the daylight without a mask.

Poison was aware of the awkwardness that came with his face being bared, grabbing the yellow shield to pull it back on and make things easier on them both. “Don’t mention it.”

Maybe it was about the loaned jacket or the fact his face had been on full view for who only knew how long while they sat there. Shifting to pull his jacket back on now, his own body popping and creaking while it woke up.

“Maybe we should head back, Ghoul’s possibly flipping shit since we’ve been gone so long.” Eyes would shift to look over the half dressed woman, moving himself to slide off the hood.

Not expecting her to laugh and pull his own pistol on him, cheeky girl.

“Nuh-uh… let ‘em think I ghosted you or something.” She was grinning now, red lips wide before they closed as her tongue came out to wet the painted surface. “We’re never without them, lets just stay here this time.”

Poison watched her, reaching up to push his own pistol down and tilted his head, they had only a few chance moments to themselves. Painting the inside of Tank for two days, the occasional Zone run which always had Jet or Kid on their bikes or B.B. in the back seat. She had a point at wanting to stay away from ComiCon, even if it was a point made at the opposite end of a gun.

Giving a nod he’d lick his own lips, nodding slowly before leaning close to crash their mouths together. Taking the yellow murder stick away from Becca to set on the roof as he moved both legs back up onto the hood.

As their bodies drew closer one firm thigh wound pass over both of Poison’s, Becca pressing herself into his chest as hands began their hesitant explorations of one another. Fabric rustling as it was disturbed from its natural resting positions. 

Poison would freeze for a moment when Becca’s hands moved up to push the mask away once more. Breaking the kiss as his eyes opened to look into icy blues that stared back, this woman might very well be the death of him. With a hand to the back of her neck he’d pull her back down for a harder kiss, it would be dark soon so he gave up the paranoia of being caught so exposed.

They were in no hurry even as touches were desperate and the kisses were hungry.

Fingertips explored bare flesh or dust filled fabric, nails scratching lightly over the soft flesh of a stomach or firm thighs. Hips rolling to press against one another and give the signals of arousal. 

They were too far out to risk full exposure, breaking apart from the kiss to silently confirm that they were in fact going to continue doing something they only ever did in the darkness and security of Tank.

Hips shifting before the sound of metal moving over metal came out muffled between their bodies, hips shifting again as Poison worked on getting himself out of his jeans safely. Becca rising up to get the bottoms she wore under her black skirt moved. Resorting to tearing the fabric enough to make parts hidden accessible. 

Both hesitated now, aware of what moves were needed to become joined, but this act was never done in the light. 

A few tentative pecks of their lips together brought back the confidence both possessed. Thin smoother fingers closing around half hard flesh to bring it’s attention to fullness, low moans passing over parted lips. 

Poison would watch for long as possible before his eyes closed and head fell back to rest on the edge of the roof. Lost in the feeling of Becca’s fingers working over hot flesh, he swore he could hear his heart thudding hard against the bones of his chest, that maybe the whole zone was aware of its loudness. 

A slick heat is what had his eyes opening and head lifting, focused on Becca as she lowered herself down onto his cock. A wicked little grin gracing her delicate features, she would be the death of him - he just knew it.

The sun was finally setting against the horizon as she began to move herself up and down over his length, everything worth watching hidden beneath layers of clothes and while Poison could clearly see the black and red bikini top she wore under the transparent silver-white shirt she was still covered. Where their bodies were joined was hidden by her skirt.

This was much hotter than fumbling in the darkness of Tank.

She would lean forward to press her lips to his once more, the red color already long gone and smeared from the several previous kisses. Hips working in a steady pace, giving the occasional roll without much need for assistance.

They were slow like this.

Exposed on all sides save for directly under his ass, Poison would bring his hand up to take hold of his blaster once more to keep it in a firm grip, a precaution. His empty moving over her body to seek out her hand. Linking their fingers in silent victory as he held on now.

Perhaps it was because of the danger filling this moment, or because Poison was the only man she had slept with, Becca was aware that her body was responding at a faster pace; gods she felt like such a junkie at that moment. Getting off on the idea of them getting ghosted in the middle of exchanging fluids, his holding his blaster now adding to the thrill of the danger of it all. Moaning now into his lips she’d squeeze his hand while working herself down harder onto his length. 

She was chasing a release, her’s… his, it didn’t matter now. 

Poison’s hips jerked as he thrusted up against her then, a slight squeak coming from his boot on the hood. Kissing harder now, teeth nipping her lips as he felt the burn at the base of his spine. 

Both were close now. 

Panting and moaning hard into the others mouth, teeth clashing and tongues meeting. 

Soon it was all white, neither could see as two bodies racked with release shuddering tremors. Becca inhaling sharply in the air that escaped Poison’s lips. 

Sweat clung to their skin, making them feel sticky inside of their clothes as waves of euphoric release bathed them. 

Riding into the sunset had not been something either had done before.

But neither denied as twilight took to the sky in a steadily growing inky darkness, that this was going to change a great many things. 

Breaking apart from one another Becca would be the first to open her eyes, drinking in the sight of a relaxed Poison, his own eyes cracking open slowly. Smiles tugging at their lips. 

It was one more kiss before they broke apart. 

Bodies moving back into the safety of the Transam, and a yellow mask pulled back into it’s place. 

The purring of the engine coming to life, was all the dared to break the silence. Hands finding one another in the car as it pulled forward into the night to take the two further on into the unknown. 

This night was theirs.

Fun Ghoul was going to kill them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews or Kudos would be appreciated.  
> I take flames too.


End file.
